ANuBis WanTs A HuG!
by JazmineThePikachu
Summary: It's based of a glitch copy of Black I got, not all of it is true at all so don't spam me with 'OH YOU DUMB LIAR! NO WAY THAT HAPPENED TO YOU' This is NOT all true. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.


***Lightning sounds* A creepypasta! Now, to be honest my black game was hacked once, I got a lucario that knew the move hug 0-0 NOT REAL! Now, he wasn't murdeous like in the story just a cool glitch I kept. It's rated M because of the gore, I want to be safe, so don't worry no lemons in this story ;) 0-0 But IK kids my age read lemons and M rated fics, but whatevs! This story is set 2 years ago with I got the game, but stretched a bit for gore. ON TO THE STORY, Oz the disclaimer! **

**Oz: Jazmine doesn't own me or Pokemon she owns the Oc trainers and her idea.**

**Me: Sorry it might suck xP**

I was riding in the car, jumping in my seat as my phone played 'Bad Behavior' (**WHICH I DO NOT OWN!**) I was going to get the new Pokemon game. Black and White. I wanted Black and my brother wanted White, it usually worked that way so we could get the exclusive Pokemon for certain games.

"My Bad behavior, My bad behavior, I told you I was trouble with my bad behavior~!" I sang as the car went on. My mom stopped. "Jazmine we're here." She said. I couldn't hear with the headphones. She sighed, and pulled them out. "We're here Jazmine!" I blinked.

"Oh...well I guess we are..." I got out the front seat and rushed in, not even waiting for my mom or my brother. I looked around GameStop, all the new games, old games I loved it there. I went up to the counter first once my mom came.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" The man asked.

"Do you have Pokemon Black!?" I asked, my eyes sparkled with excitement.

"And White!?" My brother added.

"We have one Black, but no white..." He said, "We should get some more of both tomorrow." I cheered.

"Could I have it?" I asked the clerk, politely.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Why would you ask?"

"Well, this one was bought earlier today, adn then about a hour later the boy returned it." He explained. I didn't really mind pre owned games, sometimes I'd look at the peoples' save files if they had one. I shrugged.

"I don't care! Besides it'll be cheaper!" I smiled. He seemed amused by my child-like attitude.

"You got a point there kid, alright it'll be $29.99." He told us, going to the back. My mom took out the money, we got the game and headed off.

"No fair!" My brother grumbled, "How come she got her game?" I turned my head to look at my brother in his car seat. "Because they had a copy! Besides you can get yours tomorrow!" I pouted.

"She's right Christian." My mom agreed. My little brother just grunted as a response. Once we got home I rushed up the stairs, jumped into my bed and grabbed my game.(which I kept hidden in my Pikachu doll with a zipper) I popped in the Black game and started it up. It was normal, and standard, but the graphics seemed great. I clicked the save file, wanting to know how far the player got. It was a girl named Emily she wore a orange shirt and had wavy blonde hair.

"Wow! No girl in Pokemon has ever looked like this!" I said astonished. That's when things got strange...it started as a new game. I pouted.

"What the heck...?" I murmured to myself. I was in my room like normal though. Soon a boy with brown hair rushed in.

'Hey Emily!' The words appeared on the screen. My character greeted back with: 'Danny! You're early today!' I was a bit confused since you never really have dialogue. She walked over to him and a heart icon appeared like from the Soul Silver and Heart Gold games.

"So...in the game I have a boyfriend...?" I said skeptically. I'll admit I did like animes and other shows with a little romance, heck I would always draw my favorite Pokemon ships! The idea of Pokemon giving you a boyfriend, and so early on with the demographics being for 8 and 12 made me uneasy.

_I guess it's glitched, maybe they finally added a romance thing for later on, but it's early._

I thought. As it progressed with annoying text something came up.

"Now come on! Time to get our very first Pokemon!" I could finally play! I clicked the buttons, heading to the lab which was close by. The Professor was Juniper like from the anime. She let Danny go first, which I raged quietly at. My eyes widened a little seeing what he got. A charmander.

"What!?" I barked out, "That's not from here!" Before I could react she had said.

'Now Emily...I'm afraid I only have one left and well...he's not very normal...' I blinked.

"What am I getting a Pikachu?" I asked the game like it could speak back. A Riolu image appeared.

"No way..." I said breathlessly. Riolu was one of my favorites. I of course got to name it. I wanted to name it 'Aura' Like I usually did, but I went with something new since I thought of Lucario. I named him 'Anubis'. It barked out it's cry happily and came over to me.

'Anbuis gave you a hug!' It read.

As I exited the lab I saw something, the Danny guy didn't leave.

"Two person adventures too? They're going all out!" I smiled happily. I just shrugged, he could be useful. I was focused on one thing and one thing only, evolving Anubis. I didn't even want any other Pokemon! I looked at his stats screen his nature was 'Possessive.'

"New natures too?" I asked myself excitedly.

I stepped in the tall grass, a wild Patrat appeared. I sent out Anubis, but saw one of his moves. I blinked it was called 'Hug'. I didn't think anything of it, thinking it was a new move. I pressed it, and a pink circle appeared around the wild pokemon. In a matter of seconds it had fainted. It's HP dropped super quick with him only being lvl.5

(No rivial battle)

I just kept on training, soon I went to the gym. I was facing off Cilan. Anubis, who was now lvl.10 knocked out the lillpup first and then Pansage appeared. I chose hug for him since Anubis took a bit of damage from his other Pokemon. He was out cold.

'Oh no! Pansage!' Cilan's face looked, worried. I just watched that's when I saw his pixelated body run and push me out of the way. I went to the Pokemon Center, maybe he needed to heal his Pokemon? When I got in he turned to me.

'You!' An exclamation appeared. 'YOU DID THIS!' I gasped a little. Yelling?

'Pansage...it's that damn Riolu's fault!' Seeing the cursing I knew this wasn't any early glitch or anything, the person hacked this game. I would rarely play hacks like Reborn maybe Snakewood, but never made it far.

'You better get rid of it...before something happens...' That's when Anubis popped out and let out it's cry, coming to me again.

'Anubis is hugging you!' A heart appeared.

'Anubis seems to care about you!' I smiled a little.

"Daaawww...'' I giggled.

'Don't play nice! Don't you dare try that you demon!' I stared in shock. Danny got infront.

'Don't accuse Anubis! You shouldn't blame others for your mistakes!' He countered.

'Fine, don't believe me...' With that the green haired Gym leader was off. It took me a month, but I had 7 badges, and only Anubis. I would gloat to my brother occasionally since he got a normal copy of White. Nothing after Cilan happened. I just couldn't beat Drayden! Sure Anubis had Dragon pulse, but it was hopeless, all he used was hug no matter what! I decided to get another Pokemon. Near the river I found another Pokemon, something you wouldn't usually find, a leafeon! I knew Anubis was ridiculously OP, so i just threw a ultra ball. 1...2...3...I caught her! I named her Forest, because I was so unoriginal. Anubis let out the cry like he had fainted.

'Is Anubis not good enough?' The text box read with a Yes and no choice.

''What? Anubis is the best!" I smashed the A button.

'Then why did you get another?' I couldn't do anything. Danny, who was always by my side went to Anubis.

"She loves you! She loves every Pokemon!" Anubis had the angry marks.

'Anubis wants to be the only Pokemon of Emily's!'

Danny backed up. "Come on now...Char never gets mad when I get a new Pokemon!" He referred to his newly evolved starter, who was a powerful charizard. Anubis had dots and nothing more was said. Forest became a huge power house! Beat the gym all by herself with magical leaf. As that happened I saw little changes in Anubis' sprite. His blue fur turned a bit purpleish. I just played normally til the moment I was on the elite 4 steps. Danny gave me a pep talk and then Nurse Joy said it was late.

(It was night time in game time)

We had beds on opposite sides.

"Good luck Emily...'' When I woke up, he was in a panic.

"Have you seen Char?" He asked hastily, "I-I can't find him anywhere!" I sighed, a mini game thing looking for his lost Pokemon. I looked and looked, clicking random objects till we went to the stairs. A charizard sprite on the ground, but it was bloody, and decapitated. The head layed near it. The dragon's eyes looked full of fear. From his mouth blood pooled out like he'd throw up.

"C-Char...?" He walked up to it and cried, the crying sound rang through the speakers of my DSI.

''He was my partner...who did this...?" Anubis came out and went to Danny.

"Luuuuu!'' It said, 'Anubis is comforting Danny, but is that a slight smirk?' I read it and was baffled. As I went to defeat the elite 4 I started having second thoughts on this game. I didn't use Anubis, something told me not too, I used Forest instead and she was like a wrecking ball, knocking them all out. I cheered happily. Anubis let out a annoyed voice.

'Anubis seems jealous of Forest and Danny, give them up?' Again, a yes and no. I chose 'no' out of confusion. He jumped in rage.

'Will you give them up?' I chose no once more. It stopped after that he had the music note.

'Anubis is sorry.' Anubis hugged me once more like always. But that's when I heard a faint noise, like a maniacal laugh. The next day, since I forgot to mention in this game you need to go to sleep. Anubis greeted me.

'Anubis seems happy!' The text said. I shrugged this off and went to the stairs. There stood a familiar sight. The same thing that happened to Char...happened to my dear leafeon...A Pokemon funeral was held, it wasn't the weirdest thing I'd seen in this game.

'Anubis doesn't seem sad...' It read. I let it slide, thinking it was normal since he didn't care for Forest, it was obvious. Another dumb day passed by, but Danny was by my bedside.

"Emily!" The text was tiny, like a whisper, "I found something..." He led me to the wall, and it opened, much to my surprise.

"It's been used a lot...and it reeks!" He exclaimed as he pinched his nose. I was able to control it and I walked in the opening. It was a gray hall, with torches. As I kept walking the floor was littered with corpses, some new and some old. I could see the bones tossed around, the blood looked fresh. Entrails hanging from the walls like decoration stuck with glue. Some eyeballs were on the ground with the same fearful look like Char. It made me want to puke seeing how realistic the flesh looked. Soon I realized, all these Pokemon I had beaten one point or another. Each and every one. Finally a end came, Anubis lied there, his fur blood red.

"Cilan was right...'' Danny's text appeared.

"You are a demon...and I bet you killed Char and Forest!" A laughing sound was heard.

"And what if I did...?" He talks! I thought only Meowth could talk!

''Come on Emily we got-!" Anubis' sprite lounged at him and...hugged him?

"Weird..." I mumbled, creeped out. That's when Danny's head popped off. You could hear the spin crack as his head rolled off leaving the trail off fresh blood in it's path. He let the body fall to the floor.

"You should've listened...' I could see him smile maniacally.

'Anubis wants to give you another chance, will you love him?' I chose yes out of fear. A thundering noise sounded through my game.

"LIAR!" He accused. That's when he hugged my character, I clicked the power button, I was breathing heavily. I slowly turned it on after I went to eat dinner, I locked myself in the room. I wasn't taken to the home screen, It was a blank, black screen. In the background was my character, twitching violently as blood oozed out her neck, her skin paling with every minute. Anubis stood in the middle of the screen, his arms opened up wide, his eyes looked corrupted. His smile growing with every passing second. The last thing I remember seeing was.

"ANuBis WanTs A HuG!"


End file.
